rulesofsurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
RoS Week 10 Update
The first RWC has come to a successful end. Thank you all for your support. The Bet System will be closed temporarily after maintenance this week. Please exchange your remaining Chips for rewards ASAP. In February, we will release a huge new 8 km by 8 km map! There will be a variety of new weapons, vehicles, terrains, and ways to play! We are adding enough new and exciting content to basically create a whole new game! The development team is currently working around the clock to make sure that the new map is released on time. We hope everyone will be satisfied! #New Content #* Added the ability for players to aim and fire their weapons while sitting in the passenger seats of boats, sports cars, and SUVs. #* Added a new Fireteam Mode. Players can team up in groups of five and enter both Ranked Game and Zombie Mode. Fireteam Mode has a player limit of 80 per match. A new Fireteam Rank and stats have been added to the Rank section. #* Added a high frame rate mode. It is off by default, but players can choose to activate it in the Settings menu. #* Created a brand new lobby and main menu interface. #* Added Free Boxes. These can be opened from the main lobby, and contain varying amounts of gold and supply tickets. A new supply box will be produced every four hours, which players can tap to claim. Players can claim no more than two boxes at one time, and no more than three per day. #* Rename feature now available. In the Stats interface, players can change their names (supports multiple languages). Please note that this feature can only be used once a month, so think carefully when choosing a new name. #* Added Simple Mode for players with mobile devices that do not support grass graphics. While queuing for a match, these players and their teammates will be automatically placed into this mode. Players in the queue with compatible devices that support grass graphics will not be placed into Simple Mode. However, those in Simple Mode with compatible devices will continue to see grass. In this mode, players will still earn rewards as they would in Normal mode. #* Added Ghillie Suit in supply drops. #* Added new backpack looks. The first new set includes the Fresh Chick Bag (Lv. 1 Backpack), Wild Chick Bag (Lv. 2 Backpack) and Cool Chick Bag (Lv. 3 backpack). Players must find the look in-game and equip it to the corresponding backpack level in order for the look to be visible in-game. #* Added two new limited packs. One of the packs will refresh every week to contain new items, while the other will refresh every month. #* Added a new tab to the Looks interface dedicated to Advanced Look Shards. Items that can be purchased using Candy Canes and Advanced Look Shards have been moved over to this tab. #* Added separate tabs within the discount store for gift packs and clothing. Now, players can directly tap on the left tabs to specifically browse gift pack and clothing options. #* Updated advanced supplies. #* Routine update of store's clothing inventory. #Gameplay #* Added a "Report" button to enemy observation screen. #* Fixed the issue where a gun's barrel would go through walls and be visible from outside. #* Substantially reduced friendly fire damage to teammates caused by throwables. #* When players tap the "throw" button, their character will automatically equip the appropriate throwable object. #* The AWMs can now be found in Solo mode. #General Experience #* Continued improvement of anti-hack measures. #* Optimized the fluidity of character movements. #UI #* Optimized the appearance of teammate marks. Now, players can go to the Settings menu and select Simple Mode. This will greatly reduce the probability of the marks obstructing players' view when looking for enemies. #* Added a new "Number of spectators" indicator to the post-death game observation interface. #* Added a new "Share" function to the team-up interface. #* Added Fireteam Mode option to team-up voice chat interface. #* Optimized the calculation formula of the Headshot Ratio in the Stats. #* Optimized the background image of loading screen. #* Optimized gender selection interface within the clothing menu. #* Added parachute and backpack preview feature to the clothing menu. #PC Version #* Optimized the graphic quality of far-away scenery. Edited: We are working hard to enable Facebook account and Google account login to PC version within this week. #Bug Fixes #* Fixed a bug where players were occasionally unable to run while holding a gun. #* Optimized visual collision effects of player vehicle exit motion. #* Fixed a bug where the "Convert Repeats" interface occasionally would be unmatched. #* Fixed a bug where there would occasionally be two player models in the store's item preview mode. #* Fixed a bug where sounds would not play while navigating the menu.